Lexi's Parents
by Madster123
Summary: when Lexi's parents come for a visit and want her to be dating by the time they show up what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me and I'm writing another Acexi fic, but this time it's going to be a chapter fic.

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Loonatics Unleashed Warner Bros. does

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Acmetropulous. Not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining. It was quiet and peaceful yep not one sound nothing until "Oh no!" a bunny with pink fur named Lexi said angrily in the HQ where the hero's of the town live.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ace, the leader of the Loonatics, asked with concern. Never has he seen Lexi act like this.

"My parents there coming," Lexi stated, "they know that I'm saving the world, yet they expect me to be married."Everyone gasped; Tech and the others came in after Ace asked what was wrong.

"So what are you going to do? What are the consequences your parents said if you weren't married by now?"Duck asked. Sure he's never been concerned for her. _If one person leaves it makes me one step closer to become the leader. _Duck thought.

"My parents said if I wasn't married,or at the very least dating someone, they'll take me home and I won't be able to help you guys." Lexi put her head down ashamed she couldn't help them anymore. They have really grown on her sure the first time she met them they were strangers. Now they've been like the brothers she never had, her best friends, always looking out for her. She started to cry, she couldn't leave. _What should I do? _She asked herself, _what should I do?_

* * *

><p>Yeah my very first cliff-hanger. So what did you think? Please review. Sorry it was short couldn't think of anything. 'Till next time madster123 is out. *Kisses pointer and middle finger and shows them to you* Peace.<p> 


	2. The Plan

Here's the second chapter. This time it'll be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own LU it's owned by Warner Bros. I also don't own the song.

It was night time and the Loonatics were still thinking of what to do about Lexi. "We-could-make-the-parents-think-Lexi's-dating-one-of-us. I-mean-we-can't-just-take-a-stranger-off-the-street-that-be-stupid. She-probably-told-her-parents-about-us-so-it-won't-look-suspicious…" Tech shut Rev's beak.

"Rev you have a point there she could fake-date on of us. The question is which one?" Tech looked around to see who'd be willing. "Ace, you should fake-date Lexi. It makes sense I mean you are her species."

"Okay I'll fake-date her."

"Great so we got that sorted out when do her parents show up?" Duck asked.

"Duck, not until tomorrow. Right Lex. Lex," Ace said, "have you guys seen we're Lexi went?"

"Yeah she went in her room, she said to not bother her. I think you should tell her we have an idea of what to do." Tech said, an idea forming in his head _I always thought Ace and Lexi should be together. _Tech thought.

In Lexi's room

Lexi had her MP3000 on singing along to Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.

"_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected and now you can't find, what you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_Yeah… oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She lost inside, lost inside… oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside… oh oh yeah"_

A tear threaten to spill down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "Hey Lex, that was a really sad song you just sang. I didn't know you sang like that. How come you never told us?"

"I don't really like to sing in front of people and there's a lot you don't know about me Ace. Anyway why are you here?"

"I can't visit my favorite girl?"

"I'm the only girl on this team."

"I know, but also we came up with an idea to make you stay."

"Really? What is it?"

"We're going to fake-date."

"Fake-date, why?"

"Well your parents want you to be dating and Rev came up with the idea."

"Okay, remember when we first met?"

"Yeah I do." Ace and Lexi started thinking about that day.

*_Flashback*_

_Lexi's POV_

_I woke up and found myself in my single pink bed from my bedroom when I was a kid. _That's weird, I thought I was in collage trying out to be a head cheerleader, _I thought, _then something hit and I blacked out. _I opened my metal door and found something. I picked it up and read the note._

Dear Lexi,

Please wear this uniform I'll explain when you and everyone else is ready.

-Zadavia

_Who's Zadavia and what is she talking about? I closed the door and put on this uniform. When I looked at myself in the mirror I was pink not tanish-blonde._ She does have a lot of explaining. _I walked out to see this table that seated six people. I sat down. Another person er… animal I should say, came down the hall. It looked like a coyote with green fur and the same uniform I'm wearing except green. He sat down across from me and I started to get scared, but hid it. I heard from my mom that a coyote tried to eat my ancestors spouse before. Luckily he was smart and cunning. Though it is the 28__th__ century, they seem to learn to control their hunger._

_Then I saw another animal it looked like a roadrunner. Red feathers and the same uniform except in red. He sat down next to the coyote I hope nothing happens to him. Then I saw another bunny his uniform was black and yellow. He sat down next to me. Then I saw a purple tornado it stopped and there was a Tasmanian devil. He sat down next to the other rabbit._

_A couple hours later and still only the five of us. Where is the other animal? "Hey guys, I'm Lexi short for Alexis. Who are you guys?" I asked._

"_I'm Tech E. Coyote." the coyote said._

"_I'm Rev Runner." the roadrunner answered._

"_Slam Tasmanian." the Tasmanian devil said._

"_Ace Bunny." the other rabbit said._

"_So where could this other person be?" I asked. Then I saw another animal come down the hall. It looked like a black duck wearing a black uniform with an orange triangle in the center. He sat down in the other side of me._

"_I'm here, I'm Danger Duck." Just then a hologram appeared with a person, a female._

"_I've called you here because yesterday a meatier hit the city of Acmetropulous the impact was strong enough to knock it off its axis. It released some sort of radiation giving you super powers. Ace, you have laser vision were you can shoot destructive lasers from your eyes and the Guardian Strike Sword. You will be the leader. Lexi, you have Sonic hearing which is like super hearing and brain blasts which is the ability to shoot concentrated psychic energy from the top of your head. Duck, you have the ability to teleport from place to place and Power Orb Randomizers which is flaming egg shaped energies. Slam, you have the power to create tornadoes and thunder mode which allows you to shoot small electric tornadoes from your arms. Tech, you have the power to regenerate and the ability to use magnetic powers to levitate magnets. Rev, you have the ability to fly, super speed making you run faster then a normal roadrunner and global positing which is like a GPS tracking device. Any questions?" Zadavia asked._

"_Yes, what about these uniforms?" I asked._

"_I've done research and found out your favorite colors so you'll look like your favorite colors." Zadavia answered._

She's right pink is my favorite color. _I thought. Well I guess I'll live with this guys for, I guess, ever._

_*End Flashback*_

"Good night Lexi, tomorrow's a big day." Ace said and left. Everyone went to sleep.

The next day

Everyone was awake at 7 o'clock sharp, even Duck, and were getting ready for Lexi's parents to show. At 7:30 Lexi's parents ran up to her and hugged her. "Aw, sweetheart it's been so long." Lexi's mom, a rabbit with her tanish-blonde fur and brown bangs, said.

"Mom, Dad you're here. By the way Mom, did you die you're bangs?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Yes, why don't you meet the guys?" Lexi suggested.

"Sure."

"This is Slam, Rev, Duck, Tech and my boyfriend Ace." Lexi introduced the guys.

"It's nice to meet you. Especially you're boyfriend," Isabel whispered to Lexi, "he reminds me of you're ancestors spouse, Bugs Bunny."

*famous piano piece playing Du-Du-Du* So what did you think? Was it long enough? 'Til next time I'm out peace.


	3. Are we Related

Here's the 3rd chapter you guys have been waiting for.

**Are we Related?**

The next day

Lexi, her mom and Ace were awake. Ace was in the training room taken his mind off of Lexi. He's been feeling strange around her even before her parents showed up. Lexi and Isabel were in the kitchen talking. "You're telling me that Ace and I are related?" Lexi asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Well, kind of. I mean how do I explain this?" Isabel asked to herself.

"First of all, mom why are you talking to yourself? Second, you can explain it to me. I'll understand." Lexi pressured.

"The first question doesn't need an answer. The second question, you're ancestor's name is Lola Bunny. Her spouse is Bugs Bunny. They lived in the 20th-21st century. Bugs Bunny was a star, he made so many cartoons and movies. Anyway, it's been 700 years of bloodline so technically you're not blood related." She answered lost in thought when she talked of Bugs.

"So technically it wouldn't be weird if I married or date Ace right?" Lexi still wasn't sure; she was never good in biology.

"Right." Isabel said happily.

"So can you tell me more about Bugs Bunny?" Lexi asked.

"I wish I could kiddo, but you probably want to hang out with Ace then listen to stories about Bugs Bunny." Isabel didn't sound upset about that.

"Yeah I do. We've been dating for a couple years and he might propose soon." Lexi said hoping she would buy it.

"That's what you're sister said. Now look at her, her boyfriend dumped her and she hasn't dated since." Isabel said.

"Speaking of her how is she?" Lexi really missed Kate.

"She's fine. It's just she hasn't dated in a while. Well, bye have fun with your boyfriend." Isabel waved happily.

Lexi walked to talk to Ace. "Hey Ace, how you doing?" Lexi asked.

"I'm good. You do know we don't have to sound all lovey-dovey when you're mum's not listening, right?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I know. So know what?" Lexi asked broadly.

"I don't know. Let's…." Ace got cut off when he heard Zadavia calling.

"Loonatics," she started showing a clip of a Martian army attacking the city, "as you can see we need you're help. It appears Melvin still is upset with Lexi about the whole accidently blowing up his planet. Good luck, Zadavia out." With that she disappeared.

"Alright Loonatics. Let's jet." Ace said and they left.

When they got to downtown it was a mess. "Lexi Bunny," Melvin said through a speaker, "last time you escaped, but this time there will be no escape. Hahahaha." All the other Loonatics were working hard to get rid of the robots. No one noticed that Melvin came out of his spacecraft and grabbed Lexi covering her mouth so no one would hear her.

Lexi POV

I felt something grab my mouth and I tried to scream. It was muffled no one could hear me, even I couldn't. It dragged me into the spacecraft and when the door closed I found myself face to face with Melvin. I was about to scream when he held something to my face and I blacked out.

Ace POV

I was fighting and then the robots retreated. I'm not sure why, but I'll soon find out. When they were all gone I noticed someone was missing. "Hey, anyone seen Lex?" I asked very concerned, I still don't know what I'm feeling for her. They all shook their heads no. _Oh boy, what will her mum say? _I thought. "Well, let's go back to HQ and find out."

When we got back to the HQ her mom was there looking for her. "Where's Lexi?" she asked concerned.

"We don't know. All we know is we we're fighting these Martian robots and no one hoird from her." I answered afraid of what she will say.

"Well, why don't you find her? You two are dating. Have been for a couple years right?" she spat the question.

"Yes we have. We came back her to see if we would find anything." I answered hoping she wouldn't suspect a thing.

"She also said she thinks you're going to propose? If you do can you invite me to her wedding?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was about to propose. Then Zadavia called." I answered.

"Well, good luck finding _my_ daughter." She said with a lot of emphasize on my and left.

"Okay, Tech what do you think happened?" I knew Tech would give me an answer.

"Well, judging by Melvin still angry at her he probably kidnapped her so she would play the checkers game." He answered proud of himself.

"So, we go to where we went last time and she'll be there." I said.

"Actually chief we can't last time it blew up." Tech stated matter-of-factly.

"Right dang. Where could she be then?" I asked. All of a sudden the television came on and Melvin appeared.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. The Loonatics trying again to save Lexi," the television showed Lexi to the Loonatics on the ground appearing unconscious.

"What have you done to her?" Ace asked angry.

"Soon she'll be conscious and under my complete control. Hahaha." Melvin laughed.

"So you hypnotized her?" Duck asked trying to understand. _That's what you get for dropping out of high school, Duck. _I thought.

"Yes, thank you for dumbing it down," Melvin said bitterly, "anyway if you want to figure out where we our I'll give you a hint. It got blown up last time." With that said Melvin disappeared.

"Okay, let's take Optimutis' ship and find Melvin." I said and we were off. Tech and Rev were back at HQ to keep tabs. Duck was sitting around reading some magazine, Slam was in the kitchen for reasons you can understand and I was driving the ship. Space was vast and empty. I found were his HQ was before and there it was. The outside was a gold color. The top part was a head that looked like Melvin's head. The wings were the same gold color as the head and you could see some missiles sticking out. The port was open and I landed there. "Duck and Slam we're here." I said while Slam and Duck followed me. "Okay Slam you go look around and try not to eat anything."

"No eat." Slam replied upset.

"Hmmm." I replied.

"Okay, okay." He said and left.

"Duck you and I will look for Lexi were we found her before. Let's go." I said and we started walking down a dim hallway.

"Come on Ace like I said before let's cut our losses and divide up her things. There's this sequin jacket I've had my eye on." Duck said starting to irate me.

"Duck." I said irated.

"What? You can have first pick. Seriously why do you care soooo much for her? It's not like you're really dating her." Duck said.

"I don't know, Duck, really. Of course I'm getting her back because her mum wants me to. It's just before her mum showed up I started to get this feeling around her." I answered honestly.

"Well, what do these feelings feel like?" Duck asked wanting the scoop on things.

"My heart it starts to speed up and my stomach feels like there's butterflies. Do you know what this feeling is? Have you ever felt it before?" I asked.

"Ace, this feeling you're feeling is love. You're falling in love with the second-in-command," Duck started laughing, "and yes I've felt love before."

"I'm falling in love with her," I couldn't believe it, "but why her? Why her? Out of all the other rabbits on the world why does it have to be her?"

"You have a lot of questions and I'm no expert on feelings. I don't know maybe you can ask Tech?" He suggested.

_Duck, maybe I will ask Tech? _I thought bitterly. Soon we approached light and found Lexi playing checkers with Melvin. She looked so happy, but I knew it was because he hypnotized her. Yet I sill felt upset that she liked him more than me. _Stop that Ace, you know you can't feel jealous. You know its Melvin's hypnotism. _We crouched down behind a desk so he wouldn't see us. I called Tech to see what was going on back on earth. "Hey, Tech how's eoith doing?"

"Earth's fine, have you found Lexi?" he asked.

"Yeah, but she seems to be hypnotized like Melvin said." I answered.

"Well, try and get Melvin to leave grab Lexi and leave." Tech stated in his usual _I'm proud of myself _tone.

"Alright Tech how are we going to get Melvin to leave?" I asked knowing we were missing something.

"Here's what we're going to do." Tech said and started whispering so only they can hear him.

Hmmmm… what are they going to do and what about Lexi what will Melvin make her do? We'll soon find the answers. Sorry for the late update, writers block and a lot of school related stuff. Don't worry in 2 weeks I'll have a holiday break. I probably will update during that break. 'til next time bye.


	4. We're Together

Ace's POV

I'm not sure if Tech's plan is good, but I decided not to question it. Duck and I walked back in silence to find Slam. We eventual found Slam and told him the plan. It was simple, we just show Slam and Duck out in the open and Melvin will come after them. When Melvin's gone I'll grab Lexi and get back to the ship. I have a shortcut and I'll wait for Duck and Slam to jump in the ship. Then I will close it fast and leave. Now it's time to put the plan in action.

"Okay, ready guys." I said.

"Ready." The both responded and walked away. I watch them go into the room with the checker board. "Hey, mini mean and green look over here." Duck said as a distraction.

"You, you found out where I was?" Melvin asked angrily.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. You're hint really gave it away." Duck answered bitterly.

"Well, where's you're leader and Lexi's 'boyfriend'?" he asked air quotes around boyfriend.

"Oh, you'll see soon. Now face the wrath of Danger Duck." Duck said forming eggs.

"You think I'm scared of you. Well, I'm not." He said and took out some ray gun. He started shooting at Duck. Duck dodged his attacks and started throwing eggs. Melvin dodged his eggs and continued firing. Slam started spinning around in his tornado form. _Come on guys lead him out of the room_ I thought. Soon enough they were all out of the room and I was alone with Lexi. I ran up to her and looked in her eyes. _Yeah, she's definitely hypnotized._ You couldn't see those lovely light green eyes. The eyes I love, _stop that Ace, you're on a mission, stop._ "Hey, Lexi. How are you?" I asked. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would I even ask her if I knew she wouldn't respond? _I asked myself. She didn't speak and neither did I for awhile.

I took her hand and ran to the left with her. I ran to the ship and we both sat in. Well, actually she was fighting to get away, but finally I got her to corporate. We just sat there in silence and waited for Duck and Slam. _Come on where are you guys?_

Duck's POV

I was dodging every attack Melvin had up his sleeve. I kept egging him back and every time he dodged it. So I did the only thing the greatest action hero would do, run. I was running and I saw the ship. I ran faster and jumped in the ship. "Duck, where's Slam?" Ace asked calmly.

"Uh… I don't know. I dodged every attack by Melvin. He dodged all my attacks and I did what any great action hero would do, I ran." I stated proudly.

"Did you ever check to see if Slam was behind you?" he asked.

"No, but I guess I should have?" I asked rather upset.

"Yes you should have, but dat doesn't matter look." Ace said and pointed toward Slam.

Ace's POV

Of course Duck wouldn't check to see if Slam was behind him. Oh, well that's Duck for you. Slam got in the ship and I shut the top. We went out of the HQ and started moving in space. As usual Slam was in the kitchen and Duck was alone in some room doing whatever. It was just Lexi and I. I called Tech to tell him what happened. I called him and Rev answered. "Hey, Rev. How's it going?" I asked.

"Great-everything's-fine-do-you-want-to-talk-to-Tech?" he asked in his usual hyper mode.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I said after processing what he said.

"Okay-here-he-is." Rev said.

"Hey, Ace. What's up?" Tech asked.

"Noting. We're just heading back to eoith. Could you figure out how to snap Lexi out of this trance thing." I asked. While we were waiting for Duck and Slam to get back I tried everything to wake her up.

"Sure, Chief. Did you try everything to wake her up?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I played Duck's annoying ringtone. Slapped her, punched her, basically physically hurt her. Told her, her favorite show is having a marathon, her mom's taking her away and anything that would emotionally hurt her." I stated in the order it happened in.

"Hmmm… well I'll try and find out something. See you back at headquarters. Bye." Tech said and the screen went blank. _Hopefully he'll find out someting. _I thought. The course was already pre-planned and I just sat back and relaxed. Although I tried to I couldn't. What Duck said about me being in love with Lexi haunted me. I just can't believe that it could be true. If it is true it's not like she likes me back.

We finally reached HQ and saw Lexi's mom. "Hey, Lexi's mum. We have Lexi and we'll figure out how to return her to normal." I explained and walked to see Tech. "Hey, Tech. I'm back and did you find anyting?" I can't let her mom take her away.

"Yes, I found something." Tech said while holding a piece of paper.

"Well, what does it say?" I asked impatiently.

"It says either Melvin would have to tell her to be back to normal or someone her species has to kiss her. Oh, and it has to be done by midnight or she'll be stuck like this permitlly." Tech answered.

"Couple of questions. Foist why is it always midnight? Second what time is it?" I asked. I've always wondered why midnight.

"First, I have no idea why it's always midnight, some fairytale thing I guess. Second, it's 11:59 p.m. you have one minute to kiss her." Tech answered fatly.

"Well, okay here goes noting." I said and kissed her. My lips fit perfectly with hers. I couldn't stop if my life depended on it. I guess Duck was right I am in love with Lexi. _Amazing both the kiss and Duck being right. _I thought happily.

Lexi's POV

For a long time I've seen nothing, but black. I've heard nothing, but Melvin talking. I thought I would never get out. When I thought that something happened. I saw light, light showing I was almost out of the black. I heard people talking, not just Melvin. They sounded like Duck, Slam, Rev and my mom. I felt something on my lips, whatever it was it was kissing me. Something overcame me; I had a sudden urge to kiss back. I might be over my crush, Ace. That be great because he could never love me back. Maybe he'll be jealous, but I need to know who this person is. "Chief, it's been a minute. Let's see if it worked." I heard Tech say.

_Wait, a minute. Chief? That's what Tech calls Ace. Man I was kissing Ace. It felt so right, but he unwillingly did it. Perhaps my mom decided to see if it was true. _We stopped kissing, I'll pretend I'm angry, yeah that'll work. "Ace, why were you kissing me?" I asked after seeing my mom wasn't here.

"Melvin hypnotized you, and we finally got you back here. The only way to wake you is either Melvin has to tell you to be back to normal or someone your species has to kiss you. It had to be done by midnight or you'll be like that permitlly." He answered frightfully.

"Don't be scared of me Ace. Its okay you probably unwillingly did that so my mom won't get mad." I said calmly and clearly.

"Uh… Tech can you let me talk to Lex, alone?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, chief." Tech answered and walked away. The door shut and I guess Ace thinks he's gone. I'll let him think what he wants even though Tech isn't gone.

"Uh… so Lex I wanted to tell you someting. I hope dis doesn't ruin our friendship or anything. Before you're mum came I started getting dis feeling. I asked Duck about it and he said I was in love. What I'm trying to say is I think… I love you." He said ready for some heartbreak. I didn't know what to say. I have had a crush on him after a couple months since we meet, but words could not describe how happy I was. I did the only thing I could think of. I took my hands, out them on either side of his face and kissed him… on the lips. This kiss was something better than I ever dreamed it would be. My lips fit perfectly with his. I could feel the sparks, so many going over my body. I didn't even care Tech was eavesdropping on us.

Ace's POV

I was prepared for heartbreak, she never said anything. Uggh! She probably hates me now. Than I felt her hands on either side of my face and she kissed me… on the lips. This kiss was better than the first one. I kissed back, couldn't stop. _She likes me back, she really likes me back. _I thought so overjoyed. I put my hands around her waist and she out hers around my neck. I made the kiss deeper, more passionate. We kissed for two minutes, but it felt so much longer. When we finally pulled away I asked, "So, you like me back?"

"Yes I do." She answered somewhat shyly.

"Chief," Tech said, "I was just coming to see how you were doing, but I see you're to busy kissing her."

"Were you spying on us?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Ace he was. When you thought he was gone he wasn't" Lexi answered matter-of-factly.

"I think after Lexi's mom leaves we should tell the guys." Tech stated.

"Alright, Tech. You tell the guys and I'll be wit Lex." I suggested.

"Hey, Lexi. It's time for me to go back home," Isabel said, "and you can… stay here." Cheers echoed through the room, everyone seemed to have come by when it was time to see what Isabel had to say. _I'm surprised Duck cheered. Maybe he does have a heart. _I thought.

"Bye mom. If you see Kate, tell her I said hi and to please continue dating." Lexi whispered out of everyone's earshot, but mine.

"Bye Lexi, I'll tell her that." Isabel said full-heartedly. Then she left, it was just the six of us again.

"Hey, guys." Tech said _Aw man; I forgot he's telling everyone. _"Ace and Lexi are officially dating; for real."

"Really?-That's-great-you-know-I-always-thought-you'd-make-a-lovely-couple.-I'm-so-happy-for-you…." Tech closed Rev's beak.

"Well, Ace. Looks like I was right. Would you care to say anything to me?" Duck asked.

"Yes, Duck, you were right. I love Lexi." I answered honestly.

"Ha. I'm finally right about something." Duck said happily.

"That's great that you two are dating." Slam said in his usual words.

"Tanks. So, what now?" I asked uncertainly.

"Now we celebrate for the fact that you and I are dating and that I'm staying." Lexi answered. So we agreed and threw a party. Lexi and I hung out together most of the time learning stuff about each other. This may sound cheesy, but soon we got married. We invited Isabel, Kate and all our family members. We still saved the world and we lived happily ever after in my opinion.

Sorry for the cheesy ending. So review and tell me what you think. I did my best to do Ace's Brooklyn accent. Bye.


End file.
